


Monsters, Inc. [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: amplificathon 2014 [18]
Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes about the Organization in charge of preventing the end of the world and the monsters they need/hate/love/become/really don't want to see having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters, Inc. [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Monsters, Inc.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/604692) by [Margo_Kim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim). 



**Title:**   Monsters, Inc.  
**Fandom** : Cabin in the Woods  
**Author** :  [Margo_Kim](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Margo_Kim/pseuds/Margo_Kim)  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   gen  
**Rating:**   teen  
**Length:**   33:13  
**Summary:** A collection of vignettes about the Organization in charge of preventing the end of the world and the monsters they need/hate/love/become/really don't want to see having sex.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/604692)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20Margo_Kim/Monsters%20Inc.mp3)  
Or check out the google link [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZQTAtcDN0TVRVdG8/edit?usp=sharing)


End file.
